narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clashed Bloodlines A Uchiha's Pride
Sigma, was just on his way from a mission to go and retrieve intel about Kōjingakure. With the mission a success, but not much action he headed back to Yamagakure quickly. Taking out strolls was the Shibushi, Shinzui Uchiha took his steps towards Yamagakure. His steps were better left unnoticed, because he wasn't a person to like anybody noticing him, displaying a shy attitude. His chakra was a good mask for him, because of its unique abilities, His chakra was untraceable even to the best of the Sensor Type Shinobi the world would offer. He had reached a place where he could see a lot of Owls which made him believe he was in Dark Forest. This making the Uchiha believe to be the place where he could meet his potential target and brother-in law Raido X. Kiba feeling tired sat on a low rck just hydrating himself with a bottle of water. Leaping from tree to tree hurrying to the Yamakage with his intel, Sigma passed through Dark Forest. Though while on his hurry up, Sigma noticed a man with short spiky hair, taking gulps of water from the bottle. Sigma took a stop unsure if the man sensed him or not. "Not to sure if he noticed me or not. Though if he's on our grounds, he must have some sort of power. Or maybe he's insane, not gonna take a chance." Sigma thought to himself. Shinzui glanced at the direction the young Uchiha was moving, the young Uchiha's movements were free which served has an indication to Shinzui that the guy was a native. With hand movements, he gestured the Uchiha to stop on his tracks has he got up from the rock. As Sigma stopped he took a glance at the man, "Why are you on our lands? Your face is unknown here. And to keep it that way you can just leave, and hold you peace." Sigma stated in a clam manner to show the shinobi, he didn't want to be harsh. "'Have you seen him ?" was the quite reply from Shinzui. From his actions, it was clear that the young Uchiha in front of him was in a hurry which caused Shinzui to have a play with him. He then took a rough ''funny sketch of a person weilding the Legendary Dōjutsu of the Sage, Rinnegan. The person was Raido X, but Shinzui didn't reveal much because of the need not to put his lazy brother-in-law into more trouble. After seeing the sketch of Raido, Sigma thought that Shinzui had a mission to complete. "What do you want with grandfather Raido?" Sigma then tried to trace his memory and look for any familiar faces that may have matched Shizui's in his memory, but nothing was there. "Grandfather Raido ?" questioned Shinzui, "You must know him pretty close if you are calling him a grandpa, tell me where he is ?" Quick words, which rushed from Shinzui's mouth. Shinzui was desperate enough to ask information and he found this man interesting to get answers from. Sigma, noticing the unruly and curious look on the mans face already knew what was coming next. "If you wish to get a letter of info about grandfather Raido, you'll have to force it out of me." Hearing the words coming out the Uchiha's mouth, Shinzui couldn't control his laughter, "Me forcing out information about Raido-san from your mouth ?, you serious that kid, I know him to personal level, you give me hundred days more to live and I guarantee you I can right his biography for ya" Shinzui said not yet able to control his laughter... that was humane, since Raido and Shinzui were best of friends and were controlled by just that one woman, Nevertheless, when he finally fought the laughter and gained victory and got his senses, he turned towards Sigma, "If you don't mind, I want his current location...". "You have a great sense of humor. Though as I stated you seem to have forgotten what I said before. You have to force it out." The blank look that was once on Sigma's face wasn't there anymore. His face seemed to have reseambled Raido's look at the beginning of the Tsuki no Ai Crumble's series. "Anyways,.... thanks for the info,...." were the quick words uttered from Shinzui, has he gave back to the young Uchiha throwing the empty bottle away from him, which by a chance of great luck and coincidence fell near Sigma's leg. Shinzui then took is path walking in a random direction confusing every creature in the vicinity. As the man made is way about 50 feet further, Sigma quickly used a summoning jutsu, "So you've summoned me?" Sigma replies and says. "Ryuski I need you right now to follow that man, he said pointing at Shinzui. Get everybit of information, don't make a fuss either." The dragon then quickly took off. Shinzui, walking through the dark path, couldn't help but notice a sinister figure following him, the now irritated Shinzui turned around, "I am feeling shy, would you please stop following me" Kiba said wth a smile of his face. "That wasn't apart of my mission." Ryuski stated. "Yes, it was," stated Shinzui, has he used his Sharingan's hypnotic abilities to implant the false memories of Sigma ordering Ryuski to stop following the Uchiha.